


Clinomania (18+)

by royalsunshinehotel



Category: The Wedding Guest (2018)
Genre: F/M, god bless dev patel, i love this piece i'm proud of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29828844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalsunshinehotel/pseuds/royalsunshinehotel
Summary: Jay drives you home every night after work. You should find out why.
Relationships: Jay Menha/You, Jay/You





	Clinomania (18+)

**Author's Note:**

> YN is an exotic dancer. There’s public sex in a bathroom, and a customer who freaks YN out.

“It’s not fair.” 

Pixie snorts as you spill your guts to her in the dressing room. The girls are always busy, no matter what time of day. In a way, you wanted to be one of them, you’d always have something to talk about. They’re stunning, you are too. 

“The way he’s been staring at your ass for six months,” you huff, leaning back in the chair, “it’s just rude that he’s not trying to be with you.” Pixie dramatically snaps her compact shut, and fluffs her hair in the mirror.

“That’s what I thought too? I mean maybe he likes men?” She turns to you, one perfect eyebrow arched, “or both, and he’s just trying to figure it out.”

“Those statements are tragic,” you huff again, maybe Jay just didn’t like you like that, and you’re trying to rationalize it. Your head is spinning trying to find an answer, so Pixie reaches over and pinches your arm. “Think positive.”

You jump, right out of your daydreams, back into your body.

“Maybe just focus somewhere else tonight.” She turns and looks at you dead in the face, something she almost never did,” You made your move, let him make his.”

“…Okay.” Pixie, god bless her, was right about this stuff. You’re not on the main stage tonight, which you’re grateful for. She always steals the show. 

She takes a coil of her hair and places it elsewhere, as if work wouldn’t trash it all. 

“Break a leg.” She adjusts her chest in her cornflower blue bodice. If she wasn’t so nice, you’d hate her.

“Always.” 

You link your pinkies before you hop out of the chair and head out on the floor. 

“It will all shake out like it needs to.”

“Promise?” You mope, legs pulled up on your salon chair.

She leans over to smack you in the arm, “I promise.” 

xx

It’s about halfway into your shift, and it already feels too long. It was so stupid. You’re not a goddamn teenager, and yet here you are trying not to stare at him. 

He’s over in a dark corner, looking like he’s aware of everything. You’d never met somebody who appeared so paranoid, yet so put together. 

You’re working the floor tonight, and it’s been okay. Usually you can put on your persona and find a way to have fun, but it’s not happening. You’re missing the mark and it’s costing you money.

You’ll live though, you always do. 

You currently wanted to stare at him all night, but you need money. France had been a bold move on your part, but it was time to go, with or without him. 

Jay’s not looking at you. He’s watching another corner of the club. You’re watching him and he’s watching somewhere else. How poetic. 

You’re jerked from your staring by your least favorite person.

“Hey Honey!” Ugh, Peter. 

“Give us a dance!” Peter was a fat little man from the UK. This was his second month on “vacation”, but due to your internet access, you knew he was wanted in his home country for tax fraud. If there was a reward involved, you would have turned him in. 

Peter liked it when you were mean to him, but tonight’s not the night. He’s surrounded by empty glasses. He could have built a castle if he wanted. 

The round little man puckered his lips and pulled on you harder. 

“Peter, let go of my arm.” You kept your tone cool, even if his grip was starting to dig. Why do the worst men never cut their nails?

“Give us chat sweets!” 

You’d been grabbed at, groped, pulled before, and the feeling of rage and fear worms into your chest and sits there for days. The anxiety that follows is nearly murder. 

You don’t want to call for him, and you don’t have to. Like a shadow, he emerges, takes Peter by the neck, and drags him out. Peter was drunk and overweight, and yet Jay makes it look easy. 

Peter’s face down in the dirty street in less than a minute. 

Jay’s back in less than two. 

“Alright?”

“Yeah, thanks for that.” You’re slowly leaning forward, hands on your knees.

He just nods in response. Jay’s eyes shifted to Pixie, who showed up out of nowhere. 

“What the hell was that?” She must have pole-vaulted off the stage.

”Are you okay!?” No.

“Yeah I’m good.” You want to burst into tears, but you don’t like to cry in front of people. Does that count as a move? Was that sexy?

“I have no idea what to tell you.” She wraps you in a tight hug, rubbing your back. 

The bathroom wasn’t that bad though. You’d worked in a handful of clubs before, and this was the best you’d seen. The lights were dim, and the thumping music was distant, and it was also semi-clean.

“It’s okay.” Her voice is nearly quiet, she adjusts a curl of your hair when she pulls away.

“I need to step out for a second.” Your eyes are wet, you can’t cry at work.

“Sure, take your time!” Pixe chirps, not the ideal tone at the moment.

You shuffle towards the ladies room, keeping your eyes on the floor. It was all too overstimulating, you shouldn’t have come in tonight. It was all a massive mistake. 

Perfect. 

You’re breathing heavily, bent over the sink. You stretch the back of your legs, suddenly hating the fact you were wearing next to nothing. You feel gross. You feel tired. You want to leave. 

If it was any other night, you’d be able to walk this off. You’d be able to find a way to bounce back. Not today, you needed a second wind, but it wasn’t happening. Goddamn it. 

“YN?” A low voice comes from behind you, and he’s there in the mirror. His face is even, but his eyes aren’t. You quickly rub the makeup out from under your eyes and straighten up. 

You look down at your tight grip on the sink,“ Sometimes I just get sick of this.” Your voice sounds too thin and you hate it. 

“Thanks for that.” You stand up after splashing water on your face,” My hero.”

Something in Jay twitches, almost like he’s been shocked. 

“You’re alright?” 

Your pause is deafening as he takes a step towards you, looking at you both in the mirror. The gears were turning, but he stayed silent. It’s annoying. 

“You aren’t going to say anything?” You snap, giving him the side eye. 

“What’s there to say?” Jay keeps his distance, leaning back against the parallel wall, watching you through the mirror. 

You tilt your neck back up slowly, not wanting to look too closely at yourself, so you look at him. 

The lightbulbs in the bathroom needed to be changed, but between flickers, he looks good in the cold blue.

“Jay, why do you drive me home?” You’re dreading the answer, but you want to hear him say it. 

In the silence, your hesitation, he takes large steps towards you, examining you closely through the mirror. 

“Because I can.” 

You turn slowly towards him, realizing just how close he is, and it feels as if you can’t breathe. You don’t hear him breathe either. Ha.

He takes his shot, linking his fingers around you, pulling your hips towards him.

You get to catch his groan in your mouth, and it feels too good. He’s sweet. 

He softly brushes your noses together, pausing for a kiss you like he’s tasting you, like you’re his. 

The air in the club was cold and stale, and you jerk into him as he runs his warm hands over your skin. He seems determined to touch as much of you as possible, and he doesn’t grope or pinch like others have. 

There seems to be a shock before you pull back. 

He’s too much. 

You both pant for a moment. You could take a step back but you don’t. 

Jay’s eyes are screwed shut, and it takes a moment before he opens them. You hear him exhale sharply through his nose before taking a firm grip on your neck and forearm.

You’re a whining mess, leaning on him when he plants a kiss into your hair, pausing for a moment, eyes closed. He takes your chin, tilting it up to him. Jay stretches a thumb up, and runs it over your lips.

It’s too slow, and yet too fast. 

It’s not fair. 

“I’m off at one.” you whisper. Your heart suddenly beats loud in your ears, you’re sure he could hear it over the music floating into the bathroom. 

“You’re done for the night,” Jay’s voice is hoarse and low. You’d normally argue, you’d throw a fit because you’re a brat. Okay, maybe not a brat, but stubborn. 

“What if I’m not?” 

He blinks. 

You take a grip on his wrist, pulling him towards a vacant stall. 

You’re getting brave because he won’t. There’s a pause between you two, your back pressed against a cold stone wall, his body blocking you from view of the door. 

He’s tall, imposing, and you don’t feel threatened in the slightest. Jay moves his hands to your waist, and you practically start humming. You half-close your eyes as you feel his soft beard on your cheek. Rough finger pads pulling your flimsy shirt off and hanging it up on the hook. 

There was a moment where it looked as if he was going to pull away, but you catch him, directing his hands to the bows keeping your bottom half covered. The flimsy scrap of fabric was the only thing keeping the two of you apart.

Jay leans down to you, face cold, covering his eyes from the dim light. You’re shaking and he puts a hand over your ribcage.

He lets you fiddle with his belt and pull him loose. 

“Ask,” he commands. Your heartbeat is too loud.

“Please.” your voice shakes lightly, but Jay catches it. 

His eyes don’t leave yours as he pulls the strings loose. 

He’s too warm, too close. 

Jay quickly and smoothly takes a grip on you and loops a leg around in a beautiful balancing act. 

“Jay.” you drag his name out as Jay doesn’t move, just presses against you.

You’re grinding into him and he’s giving you nothing. He’s teasing you and you hate him. 

You’re empty. You’re too goddamn empty.

He tilts your chin towards him, catching your moan in his mouth as he quickly pushes up into you. 

Jay paused for a moment, studying you intently as you adjusted to his size. Your pressure around him was delicious, but he’s distracted by how sweet you look, teary eyes, trying to be brave. 

“Too much?” He asks, pressing a soft kiss into your shoulder while you dig your nails into his back. 

He still needs an answer. He can’t continue without an answer. Jay’s grip on you tightens while he rests his forehead against yours. 

You’re taking too long, it hurts. 

You curl your legs around him tighter, pressing yourself against him, exposed. 

“More.” You whine, he smiles into your neck and starts slowly. 

He doesn’t mean to, but with each movement, sparks of pain lace up your spine.

There isn’t much else to focus on other than him, how he touches you, how he tastes, and he feels the same for you. Everything’s happening as it should, but something’s off.

You’re biting your arm. He doesn’t like that. 

“Stop.” He firmly grasps your arm, pulling it away from your face. Jay’s face is cold again, and he thrusts harshly, earning a squeak, and taking advantage of your open mouth. 

You’re too sweet, and now he has you. 

If Jay was being honest, he could keep it up all night, but he has to keep an even head. 

“I want to hear you.” 

He asked so politely, so you let him. No more restricting anything, whines, moans, gasps, all free. 

His pace gets harder, rougher, just so he can enjoy watching your chest bounce. You’re about to break, your body tense, so he slows. 

Jay grips the side of your neck, pulling you to face him. 

“Still with me?” You can hardly focus with his grip on your pulse. Your not sure how you muster an answer. 

“Yeah.” You press your face into the crook of his neck, as if your trying to hide as you bare down around him. 

His grip never falters, and you hear a stream of curses and almost-compliments against your ear. 

Jay breathes deeply as he rights his pace. He wanted to give up, but the pretty sounds you were making for him were more than enough motivation. 

Your even more overwhelming up close. The glitter you have to wear sits on top of your skin and it occurs to Jay he’s never seen you without it. 

He bets your skin’s just as sweet as the rest of you. 

A little spark of pride flares in Jay’s chest. He’s making you get loud. Everyone even slightly sober in this damn club would know what you were letting him do to you. 

He’s a civilian now. He doesn’t need to be careful, he can be normal now. 

“You’re beautiful. So beautiful.” He presses the words into your neck steadily. His voice makes your body vibrate, and if you were coherent, you’d feel him smiling through the tickle of his beard. 

“Can you give me one more?” Your eyes are half-closed, but at this moment, there’s not much you wouldn’t do for him. 

“Okay,” you reply. Your voice sounds thin and far away, but sweet. You were so willing for him, it was going to drive him insane. He moves your wobbly hand to the side of his neck to try and keep you steady. 

Jay lets himself imagine what you’d be like in an actual bed. Your twisted up in knots underneath him, and he can see it as clearly as he sees you now. 

As if to take revenge against his own imagination, he leans down and greedily starts biting at your chest. A new feeling crawls on your skin as your heart rate begins to even. 

The balancing act the two of you were using was failing, but it didn’t seem important, as you bare down again and nothing matters. He’s lowered his thumb to your clit, massaging you firmly as you fall apart. 

You don’t want to stop. 

He pulls out slowly, and you hear him gasp against your ear. Your vision is a blurred mess, your various forms of glitter the culprit. 

Jay could tell. You register his warmth leaning into you, supporting you. 

“Good girl.” Your legs twitch at his words, and his grip on your ass tightens, if only for a moment. 

You’re smug. Maybe he left a mark. 

“Can you stand?” Jay asks softly as he slowly places both of your feet back on the ground. 

You nod and he loosens his grip, setting your weight down, but not letting you go. 

Your already cold, starting to shake. 

Everything is in painful focus. The leaking faucet outside the stall, the clack of heels out in the hallway, and the way he’s breathing. 

You’ve just fucked someone in the handicapped stall in a Burlesque Club. 

He’d just pulled you apart and you loved every second of it. 

He’s looking at you like he’s going to eat you alive.

“Here.” Jay takes off his black zippered jacket. It’s got stripes running down the sleeves, as if you needed an excuse to look at his arms. He slowly directs your arms into the sleeves, pulling his jacket up around you. He let his hands graze your body as he zipped you up. 

You feel good. 

It’s all too real, too solid, being wrapped up like this. 

Jay’s warmth soaks into your bones. You lean into his touch, unaware that he’s struggling. 

Jay’s jaw is clenched, barely staving off thoughts creeping in. Try as he might, seeing you like this was making him get possessive. 

Your eyes are closed. Your leaning back against the wall. You arch your back in a stretch. The jacket cuts so his bite mark is on full display. 

He looks at you in his jacket with a half-smile. Your stunning, hair a mess, face flushed. The zip up jacket covering you is just enough to get out to his car. Your clear heels seem impractical with your shaking bambi legs. 

Your dripping down your thighs. He’d make sure no one got close enough to see. 

He did that. 

Jay’s supposed to move on from what he was, he’s supposed to be normal, but your supposed to be with him.

It’s not fair to you. You don’t even know anything about him. 

“I’ll take you home now.” Mine. 

You wouldn’t be able to walk without Jay’s hand on your back, your head’s spinning. The cold night air would have knocked you over if not for him. 

You both make it to the car in one piece.


End file.
